Isle of Light and Shadow
by Bliss is Ignorance
Summary: What if it wasn't actually Loki who did eveything and with Romance blooming between Bruce and the real Loki as war looms life just got complicated. M/M Clint/Tony Thor/Steve and eventual highly complicated Bruce/Loki eventually M!
1. Chapter 1

_**Isle of Light and Shadows**_

**Pairings: Clint+Tony Steve+Thor Loki+Bruce**

**Disclaimer: I don't own….wish I did though…..**

·°*¥*°·°*Ã*°·°*¥*°·°*Ã*°·°*¥*°·°*Ã*°·°*¥*°·°*Ã*°·°*¥*°·°*Ã*°·°*¥*°·°*Ã*°·°*¥*°·°*Ã*°

_**Discovery**_

The Avengers filed into the large domed room, filled with Asgardians and Jotuns alike. Tony fidgeted with his bracelet causing Clint to grab and tangle his fingers with Tony's. Relaxing at the feel of his lovers calloused hand twined with his, Tony managed to smile at the cheering Asgardians. Steve stood in front of the group, his standard uniform gone and replaced by Asgardian clothing, along with the rest of the team. Steve wore black leather pants and a red silk shirt, Thor's favorite colors. Tony wore a black shirt with brown leather pants, Clint in all leather, pants and a sleeveless vest, as close to the original uniform as he was able to get. Bruce in his own blue jeans and purple shirt combo, and Natasha wore a long gold dusted gown, her hair arranged in elaborate curls, courtesy of Sif.

Odin Allfather stood, his golden helmet gleaming in the torch light. Thor stood to his left, golden hair pulled away from his face in a braid, his sleeve-less armor polished to a shine, was once again paired with his red cape. Frigga, Thor's mother sat regally by her husband's side, in a long gown of the palest blue. Her hair pulled over her shoulder in a braid threaded through with ribbons of white and gold. Frigga's mouth was pulled into a serious frown, her eyebrows knitted together as though she was pondering a difficult equation. Thor descended from the dais to join Steve and the rest of the Avengers.

Odin waved a hand as he leaned against his golden staff. The giant doors opened slowly, the crowd had fallen silent, all turned to face the opening doors. Three guards entered, followed by Loki, muzzled and chained.

"Loki Odinson-" Odin began, only to be cut off by Loki furiously shaking his head, blue eyes glaring furiously. "Loki, you are to be tried for your crimes in front of the Jotun and Asgardian peoples." Odin boomed. "If anyone has any problems stand now, or wait to say your good byes." Frigga stood, drawing everyone's attention.

"You are not my son." She stated raising an accusing finger at Loki. Thor looked outraged at his mother, Odin stared bewildered at his wife.

"Frigga-" He stared.

"No, Odin. That is not Loki. Loki just sent me a letter from Alfheim, along with his insturctor, Master Auralious." Frigga stated, her gaze hard. The Loki started to panic, his eyes wide. Odin frowned.

To add to the confusion, the heavy doors opened at the end of the hall, a hooded figure entered. Throwing off his hood, he called out to Frigga. "Mother, I have returned….from…." he trailed off as his bright green gaze settled onto the blue of his off-colored doppelganger. The stranger wore traveling clothes, leather boots laced up to his knees, dark brown pants, white shirt laced up in the front, and a black cloak. His skin the lightest tan possible, his nose and cheeks burnt from the sun. Curled red hair so dark it almost seemed black, bright grass green eyes, and long chiseled features.

"Loki!" Thor cried glancing back from between the two.

"What, you oaf! How the hell did he even pass for me?!" Loki demanded glaring at Thor, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Loki." Thor rumbled like an abashed child, scuffing the toe of his boot on the floor.

"S'Okay Thor. Seriously, I leave for a few months and this place goes to Hel!" Loki grumbled as he marched forwards, towards the imposter.

Odin could only stare as Frigga rushed past him and hugged her youngest son. Asguardians and Jotuns held their breath, as the last vestiges of a spell cast after Loki had been to far to intercept it, drained from the people. Loki turned to face the Avengers, green eyes warm and welcoming.

"Welcome, to the grand hall of Odin, in the Realm of Asgard, brave warriors of Migard. My most humblest apologies for this show of inhospitality." Loki's words flowed smoothly off his tongue, well he wasn't called the Silvertongue for nothing. The imposter let loose a growl, eyes narrowing on the princely being that stood regally in his traveling clothes, Thor at his side.

"Disgusting little prince." The voice bubbled out from behind a melting mask. Like a wavering mirage, the imposter Loki melted into one of the Chitauri.

"My, my, aren't you one to be calling names? Now, where on all the Nine Great Realms did you get off attempting to be me?" Loki asked the mutated being.

"You were supposed to have been killed." Chitauri hissed, as it raised it's weapon.

"Mmm…Don't you hate it when that happens, eh Thor?" Loki chuckled, as he nudged the god Thor threw his head back in ear splitting laughter, remembering one of their misadventures from their boyhood.

"Okay, so that guy was posing as you and attempted to take over Migard and killed my lover and the entire island of Manhattan when he opened a portal for the Chitauri, and when he unleashed the Hulk?" Natasha asked to clarify the situation for everyone.

"Not to mention attempted to start a war between Jotunheim and Asgard." Thor added thoughtfully. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me you are jesting, brother." Loki pleaded, in a muffled voice.

"No, my apologies brother, I had assumed you had cracked when you found out that you were adopted from Jotun…" Thor trailed off, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, wide eyes on his brother.

"That? Oh, please I've known since I was eight and ten decades!" Loki laughed. "You underestimate me brother, I know most everything that goes on in Asgard, except it seems, this bit of news." Loki raised an eye brow at his older brother. "Now then, go stand by your lover, my dearest brother, Mother, would you enjoy standing closer to Father?"

"Of course not, my young one." Frigga turned and glided up to Odin, who watched the display before him keenly, she paused only to spit at the feet of the impersonator. Loki chuckled slightly, shaking his head. He turned to face the Chitauri, an unfelt wind ruffling his hair and clothing.

"Ah, so the little Jotun Prince wishes to fight!" It clicked it jaws, aiming it's weapon. It fired, and fizzled to nothing in front of Loki. The smell of ozone permeated the room, light shown from Loki's form, the god allowing his armor and weapon to manifest it's self. As it faded, Loki stood proudly, gold metal encased his arms and chest, black leather pants were tucked into black boots, an emerald cape fell from his shoulder, a golden spear held loosely in his hand. With a wave of Loki's hand the being's weapon disintegrated, he advanced.

"The price of your crimes against the Nine Realms is thusly stated, Your Punishment, is to be your LIFE." Loki's proud voice rang through out the hall, eliciting cheers from the Asgaurdians and the Jotuns. In one fell move, Loki had detached the head of the Chitauri from it's body, swiftly and silently with grace that rivaled a dance.

"Loki, welcome home my son." Odin smiled, as he descended to embrace the young warrior. Loki returned the embrace and the sentiment.

"My Lady Warrior, a being posing with my own face has wronged you, I beg of thee to allow me to rectify this grievous wrong doing." Loki requested as he knelt in front of Natasha, she gasped eyes wide and filling with unshed tears.

"Thank you…" was all she could say. Loki grinned up at her, stood and bowed to the Avengers, Clint and Tony, who were intertwined at the hand, Thor and Steve, who had both arms around Steve's waist, Natasha whose eyes shone with hope, and Bruce who stayed apart from the rest, watching Loki with interest.

"But, brother, how Agent Phil Coulson has entered Valhalla!" Thor asked.

"Meh, I know some people." Was all Loki said, Tony busted up laughing. Loki winked at Bruce, who was smiling amusedly. Turning Loki raised his hand to the masses, "My apologies, gracious peoples, however I am needed to attend an issue and it is of the utmost importance. Tomorrow, we shall ply ourselves with fine wine and a feast to celebrate the return of a lover, and warrior to this realm!" Loki called out. The people cheered and filed out, Odin embracing his sons one last time, he whispered "I am proud of you, Loki." into the returning prince's ear.

With a sigh, the trickster lay his spear on the floor, before he turned to face the doors. Raising both hands, he drew on his magic, and almost immediately, white haired beings with flawless skin entered, kneeling before Loki. The last pale being to enter, walked straight up to Loki.

"I know what you seek to do, Liesmith." The male's voice trickling like a brook.

"Aye, will you assist me?"

"It is madness, Loki! However, we have been through worse and came out alive."

"Is it a yes then, Mungand?" Loki asked the handsome being, reaching out an arm.

"Oh, Aye, that'll be a hell yes, Loki Silvertongue." a devilish grin overtook their faces. The Fey Loki had summoned moved to stand in a circle, connecting and enclosing the two males and Natasha.

"Fair Lady, be so kind as to wish for your beloved, please." Loki murmured, eyes closed and hands raised, Mungand mirroring the position. Natasha closed her own eyes and thought of Coulson. The temperature dropped, and a shadowed figure stood in front of the three.

~_Loki Odinson, thou are very foolish to summon me here.~_ the shadow hissed, it's voice echoing

"I seek to right a wrong. A warrior's life was vainly taken, by one wearing my face no less, from his lover." was all Loki offered to the shadowy being.

~_Ahhhh, thou hast grown and matured, young mage.~_ the shadow circled Loki, the others oblivious to the whole conversation, only seeing his body shrouded in dark shadows. ~_Very well. But there is a price, Trickster. Thou must have thine lips sewn shut for a fortnight.~_

"I, Loki Odinson, agree to these terms." and as that was said, charmed silver thread, stitched the demi-god's mouthh closed.

~_I thank yee for thine patronage.~_ The shadow's sibilant voice cackled. Loki opened his eyes, in front of him stood a highly confused and mildly disturbed Agent Coulson.

" 'DA FUCK?!" he shouted. "Where in the HELL AM I?"

"Your in Asguard, Phil Coulson." Mungand supplied.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?!"


	2. Consequences

_**Isle of Light and Shadows**_

**Okay so this is gonna be a short chapter… sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**Bruce Banner's point of veiw**

· ° * ¥ * ° · ° * Ã * ° · ° * ¥ * ° · ° * Ã * ° · ° * ¥ * ° · ° * Ã * ° · ° * ¥ * ° · ° * Ã * ° · ° * ¥ * ° · ° * Ã * ° · ° * ¥ * ° · ° * Ã * ° · ° * ¥ * ° · ° * Ã * °

_**Consequences**_

Phil Coulson was back from the dead. That thought alone was enough to shake the very foundation of all known biological facts in my own mind. Loki wasn't evil, that rippled through the philosophical part of my mind. Loki, who had stormed in, defeated the bad guy, and brought back Natasha's lover and brought in an army of Elves, it appears. Loki, who actually looks kind of dashing with that hairstyle, such a dark red, chaotic wind swept curls.

_Stop it, Bruce!_ he thought, with a forlorn sigh, watching as Tony hugged Clint close to his chest, and Thor cradle Steve up against his front. Natasha had wrapped herself around a cloak cover Coulson. The strange pale being had turned to converse with a few of his people, Loki still hadn't said a word. With a frown I moved towards Loki, slipping through beautiful white haired fey.

"Loki, are you alright?" Loki didn't move, so I walked around to face him. I paled, Loki's mouth had been sewn shut. Glowing eyes softened, a lightly tan hand reached out and squeezed my wrist, he smiled with his eyes. "Oh, Good god." I breathed out, when on earth had this happened?

'**_When Agent Phil was brought back, Bruce Banner._**' A voice whispered into my thoughts, one that closely resembled Loki's own. I panicked and the hand on my wrist tightened, pulling me closer. Loki radiated a lukewarm heat, soothing to me, as my natural body temperature hovered in the hundred degrees range.

'**_Calm yourself, midgardian. I will not harm you.'_** the whispery voice sounded, trickling calm into my body.

'_Can you….Are you able to hear me?' _I asked, attempting to broadcast my thoughts towards Loki, he wrapped an arm about my shoulders. The Other Guy stirred, tentatively peeking upwards.

'**_Yes. And who might he be?'_** Loki asked

'_Hulk…'_

'**Pretty man… Bruce, Hulk like pretty man.**' Hulk rumbled, startling me.

'**_Thank you, Hulk. Your eyes are quite beautiful._**' Loki commented, addressing my startlingly green eyes, as the Hulk's contentment flooded through me, causing my eyes to become half-lidded and lean against the red haired god.

"Friend Bruce! Loki, what is happening?" Thor boomed, the Avengers crowded in to see what Thor was talking about. At some point, I noticed the Elves had gone, leaving no traces behind.

"Hmmmm?" I hummed, Hulk's happiness and contentment turning me to jello with how lovely Loki's below normal body temperature affected me. Tony grinned, leaning against an uninterested Clint. Natasha shrugged, tugging on Phil's arm they left.

"Bruce, what's wrong? You aren't gonna Hulk out are you?" Steve asked.

"No, Hulk is…Happy." I sighed, leaning more into Loki, feeling tired without knowing why.

'**Hulk make you angry…Uses lot of energy. Sorry.'**

'It's alright.'

I answered him, I couldn't stay mad at Hulk when he pouted, Hulk was only a few years old and looked it in my mind.

'**'Hulk wanna keep Pretty Man… Can we?'**

'That's not up to us…'

**'My, don't I feel flattered!'**

'Loki get out of my head.'

I smiled softly as Hulk all but purred at Loki's soft chuckle. Steve nodded, when I slitted open my eyes.

"Alright, Loki please get him to bed. He looks like he's gonna…There he goes." Steve sighed as I passed out standing up, using the red haired god as a pillow.


End file.
